<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fire In The Sky by wackyjacqs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26378686">Fire In The Sky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs'>wackyjacqs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bizarre Holidays [248]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate SG-1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode: s07e13 Grace, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:20:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26378686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I still care about her,” he murmurs, “and a lot more than I’m supposed to, Teal’c.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bizarre Holidays [248]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1234973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fire In The Sky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Author’s Note: Written for ‘Skyscraper Day’ (3 September).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Skies are crying, I am watching, catching teardrops in my hands<br/></em><em>Only silence, as it's ending, like we never had a chance<br/></em>– Skyscraper, Demi Lovato</p><p>* * * </p><p>Even though he’s told Teal’c that he doesn’t want to talk about it – although he appreciates what he’s trying to do – Jack knows he’s still being watched. He can feel his friend studying him; trying to decide if he really should push a little further to get him to open up and talk about what’s really going on. <br/><br/>But Jack doesn’t want that because he <em>knows</em> how he feels and he knows it’s not going to take much more for the last of his restraint to snap, and let the walls that he’s carefully been constructing over the past three years come crashing down around him in an instant and see him share his secret with one of his closest friends. <br/><br/>He can’t bear the silence anymore and grabs his BDU jacket before he slams the door of his locker shut in frustration. He turns to face Teal’c and sighs heavily under his stare.<br/><br/>“I still care about her,” he murmurs, “and a lot more than I’m supposed to, Teal’c.”<br/><br/>Before his friend can utter a response however, Jack turns on his heel and heads for the door. “If anyone needs me, I’ll be at the surface,” he growls.</p><hr/><p>He reaches the clearing at the far end of the parking lot and sits down heavily on one of the larger boulders. Closing his eyes, he lets the silence envelop him. He tries to clear his mind, but all he can see is Carter: the way she’d been at ease as he’d walked her through the labyrinth of the SGC as she prepared to leave for the Prometheus; how her eyes had sparkled as she started talking about the ship’s technology; how she’d smiled softly at him when he told her to come back home to them safely... <br/><br/>He tilts his face to the sky and takes a deep breath. He should have more control over his emotions – Sam <em>is</em> just his second-in-command after all – but she also isn’t, and he knows he’s making it pretty clear as to how he really feels about the Major’s disappearance. He sighs. They’ve been so good for so long; remaining professional around each other and making sure they don’t get too close, but lately Jack has noticed that there’s been more and more moments creeping in between the pair that involve teasing, flirting, and outright touching, whether it’s a hand on her arm or a brush of his shoulder. It reminds him of the earlier years in the Program; before they knew about Za’tarcs and before everything became a problem. <br/><br/>He feels the first drops of rain hit his face but he doesn’t care. He’s not ready to go back inside yet, where he’s unable to help. He feels better here, as if seeing the stars actually brings her closer. His eyes track across the sky, identifying a few constellations before he runs a hand over his face. <br/><br/>“Where are you, Carter?” he mumbles. <br/><br/>Silence answers him and he closes his eyes.</p><hr/><p>Jack is immediately on alert as he hears the crunch of gravel underfoot but doesn’t turn. He already knows who it is and he tries not to let his feelings show at the intrusion.<br/><br/>“I wanted so many things for Sam… and look what it's brought her instead,” they sigh.<br/><br/>“I was wondering when you were going to show up.”<br/><br/>An unamused snort escapes then, before they say, “You just gonna sit there?”<br/><br/>“Not much else to do right now.”<br/><br/>“We’ll find her, Jack.”<br/><br/>He finally turns to look at Jacob. “What are you doing here?”<br/><br/>“My daughter is missing,” he says as he moves to the other boulder that’s located to Jack’s left, “What do you expect me to do?”<br/><br/>“The last I heard,” he fires back, “the Tok’ra couldn’t spare us a ship.”<br/><br/>“That hasn’t changed.”<br/><br/>Jack's voice takes on a low, dangerous edge. “Then I ask again, what are you doing here?”<br/><br/>“Easy, Jack,” he warns and when Jack backs down a little, Jacob adds, “I thought I might be of more use here.”<br/><br/>When Jack simply stares at him, Jacob bows his head and Selmak takes over. “Colonel O’Neill.”<br/><br/>“Selmak,” he nods. “What’s going on?”<br/><br/>“These are difficult times. Tensions among the Tok’ra, unfortunately, remain high due to the attacks we have sustained and the significant losses we have witnessed to our numbers in recent months. While many hold Samantha Carter in high regard, others on the High Council will say that they do not view the life of one Tau’ri warrior over their own.”<br/><br/>“Let me guess,” Jack cuts in dryly as he turns his attention to his hands and watches the raindrops bounce off his skin, “they wouldn't let you go and look for her.”<br/><br/>“They’re worried we’re turning renegade,” Jacob confirms when he speaks again, “and that my judgment is clouded because of Sam and my history here. They think we favor Earth as opposed to them. Right now,” he pauses, “they’re probably right.”<br/><br/>“So, how’d you convince them to let you visit?”<br/><br/>“I didn’t. I just managed to gate here before they could stop me.”<br/><br/>Despite the seriousness of Jacob’s admission, the corner of Jack’s lips turns upwards. “Ah.”<br/><br/>“Well, what the hell did they think I was going to do?” the older man asks suddenly, his anger starting to grow, “it’s <em>my </em>daughter out there. Somewhere. She’s saved my ass – and the collective ass of the Tok’ra – more times than they care to admit and all they are willing to do is carry out a trace of the Prometheus' original route?”<br/><br/>“We’re searching for a needle in a haystack here, Jacob,” Jack says quietly.<br/><br/>“But at least you’re willingly searching for her.”<br/><br/>“Is this going to be a pep talk?”<br/><br/>“If you want it to be.”<br/><br/>“We don’t leave our people behind,” Jack says firmly.<br/><br/>Jacob doesn’t answer but he watches him for a moment before he turns his gaze to the sky and winces slightly as the rain hits his face. “Tell me, Jack,” he says a little too casually for the colonel's liking, “is that all this is?”<br/><br/>He looks at Jacob and frowns. “What –”<br/><br/>“Sam,” he clarifies. “Is she just one of ‘your people’?”<br/><br/>“She's a valuable member of my team.”<br/><br/>“I know,” Jacob nods. He then turns to look at Jack. “But that's not what I'm asking."<br/><br/>“Just what the hell <em>are</em> you asking, Jacob?”<br/><br/>“George thinks your judgment is clouded. For what it's worth,” he shrugs, “I do too.” Jack's expression darkens and Jacob holds up a hand. “Mine is as well – albeit in a different way.”<br/><br/><em>“Jacob –”</em><br/><br/>“I just want to know if you’re going to be too compromised to bring my little girl home.”<br/><br/>“I'd <em>never</em> jeopardize Carter's life,” he says carefully, “and if you think –”<br/><br/>“I know, Jack," he concedes with a sigh, “and you’re the one person I trust to find her.”<br/><br/>“Yeah, well,” he mumbles, “that’s me. A safe bet.”<br/><br/>“Is that all you are?”<br/><br/><em>“For crying out loud,”</em> Jack says exasperated, throwing his arms in the air. “I don’t –”<br/><br/><em>“O’Neill!” </em><br/><br/>He and Jacob are immediately on their feet at the sound of Teal’c’s shout. They share a look before they run out of the clearing and into the parking lot.<br/><br/><em>“O’Neill!”</em><br/><br/>He sees Teal’c jogging towards him and Jack’s stomach plummets. His feet feel like lead and when he speaks, it doesn’t sound like his voice.<br/><br/>“What?”<br/><br/>“They have found Samantha Carter.”<br/><br/>He feels Jacob step up to his side. “Is she –”<br/><br/>“She is alive – they are all alive,” he confirms with an incline of his head. “General Hammond has requested your presence immediately.”<br/><br/>Jack lets out the breath he was holding as Jacob claps a hand to his shoulder and grips it tightly before he lets go. “Our conversation isn’t over, Jack,” he mutters but before Jack can answer, Jacob is running towards the complex. Jack manages to get his own feet moving again but pauses when he reaches Teal’c who simply nods.<br/><br/>“Perhaps a conversation is in order upon Major Carter’s return,” he adds.<br/><br/>Jack presses his lips together then reaches out and squeezes his friend’s shoulder. “Let’s bring her home first, eh?”<br/><br/>“Indeed.”<br/><br/>With a nod, Jack turns and with Teal’c on his heels, breaks into a jog to catch up with Jacob.<br/><br/>“Hang on, Sam,” Jack mutters under his breath. “We’re coming.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm not 100% sure how this ties in to the holiday... <em>but</em> I made it rain (like the 'skies crying' in the song) and there was also silence, for a while, so... yeah, it totally fits. 😂</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>